winter wonderland
by scintillating stars
Summary: -"sleigh bells ring, are you listening? in the lane, snow is glistening. a beautiful sight, we're happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland."- a collection of three holiday drabbles for everyone on fanfiction. au
1. the peanut butter to my jelly

_-for everyone who has read, favorited, alerted, or reviewed any of my stories. and, of course, all of my fantastical ff friends. i love you all and have a good holiday!-_

**[disclaimed]**

**-the peanut butter to my jelly-**

_[you can the peanut butter to my jelly,  
you can be the butterflies i feel in my belly,  
you can be the captain,  
i can be your first mate,  
you can be the chills that i feel on our first date]_

ten! nine! eight! seven! six! five! four! three! two! one!

and with that, the huge colorful glass ball dropped in times square of new york city.

millions of people across the globe cheered at the top of their lungs, fireworks were lit and car alarms went off, but you still stood there.

in the middle of times square, in the middle of all the commotion of the new year, doing absolutely nothing at all,

holding your frappuccino that had gone cold since you bought it at starbucks a couple of hours ago.

wearing a bright new outfit that you had bought especially for today,

because today, today was the day you thought i'd be coming home to you.

from the war, from afghanistan, from all the danger, from all the loneliness,

but you just got a call from my lieutenant back in the middle east,

and he said that i had been killed in a suicide bombing.

which is true, i am dead, but i linger on earth as a spirit because i have unfinished business,

i just had to say bye to you and to say that i would love you forever.

and now, i watch you make your way through the crowd towards your car,

trying to stifle the sobs threatening to break out,

but in your eyes, i see determination, and i know that you will survive,

you will continue with your life.

so bye, massie block.

i, derrick harrington, solemnly swear that i will love you forever.

always remember that you are the apple to my pie, the straw to my berry, the smoke to my high, and the one i want to marry.

i'm sorry for leaving you like this,

please don't forget me.

_-fin-_

ohmigosh that was such a horrible drabble. i felt bad for not posting anything for so long though, and i don't have time to post anything more than a drabble. this is my the first fic that i'm posting in this collection, but there are definitely more to come. i promise they'll be better than this one. again, sorry for posting something so awful. happy holidays, everyone! (:


	2. everytime we touch

**[disclaimed]**

**-everytime we touch-**

_['cause everytime we touch, i get this feeling.  
and everytime we kiss i swear i could fly.  
can't you feel my heart beat fast, i want this to last.  
need you by my side.]_

dylan marvil would never be the same as she used to be.

mark the date and time, as of december 22 at 5:24:39 PM, dylan marvil was

**c**

** h**

** a**

** n**

** g**

** e**

** d**

she had clear, salty tears leaking out of the corner of her eyes even as a bright smile lit up her luscious lips.

misunderstanding, he started to get up from his kneeling position and turned away from her,

**m**

** i**

** s**

** e**

** r**

** a**

** b**

** l**

** e**

but before he was fully standing, he heard her say the impossible.

she whispered a "yes", silent but unmistakable.

"really?" he asked,

**d**

** i**

** s**

** b**

** e**

** l**

** i**

** e**

** v**

** i**

** n**

** g**

"yes, yes, yes." her voice increasing volume with each word. "a million times yes."

"you're... sure?" he said, still unsure she knew what she was agreeing to.

"of course! duh, i want to marry you! now put that ring on my finger."

obliging, he slid the diamond ring onto her ring finger as she cried tears of absolute

**h**

** a**

** p**

** p**

** i**

** n**

** e**

** s**

** s**

"i love you, dylan marvil." he said gleefully, overwhelmed that such a beautiful woman would agree to marry him, an average boy just living life.

"and i love you more, christopher plovert." she said ecstatically before jumping into his strong arms and pressing her lips gently to his.

after returning her kiss, he put her down and walked over to their stereo. he invited the love of his life to dance as he turned on the song that was playing when they first met, everytime we touch by

**c**

** a**

** s**

** c**

** a**

** d**

** a**

_['cause everytime we touch, i feel the static.  
and everytime we kiss, i reach for the sky.  
can't you hear my heart beat so..._

_i can't let you go, want you in my life.]_

_-fin-_

hehehe i love writing drabbles. they're so fun to write and take up so less time! (: well this one is a much happier drabble than my last one even though it took me a while to find a good song to write to. :P oh, and i've decided to stick to canon pairings for this fic, just for old time's sake. :D well enjoy! i'll update soon and i can't believe xmas is in three days! happy holidays everyone(:

p.s. thanks for reviewing tash [i love you!], AlphaWriter1 [sorry about the frappuccino thing. i had memory loss since i haven't been to starbucks in weeks], and flockroxz [yeah, it was. this one is happy though!]

**[edit on jan. 19, 2011: so i've pretty much lost inspiration for updating this story and i feel that this one would be a good ending to a drabble three-shot... well i'm sorry for ending this short, but go read my other stories? :]**


	3. i would die for you

**[disclaimed]**

**-i would die for you-**

_[i'd catch a grenade for you, _

_i'd throw my hand on a blade for you,_

_i'd jump in front of a train for you._

_you know i'd do anything for you._

_i would go through all this pain,_

_take a bullet straight through my brain._

_yes i would die for you, baby,_

_but you won't do the same.]_

alicia rivera seriously regretted getting up this morning.

**regret -ri'gret- verb (-gretted, -gretting): feel sad, repentant, or disappointed over (something that has happened or been done, esp. a loss or missed opportunity)**

why was she always so

**stupid;gullible;_optimistic_;disbelieving?**

if only she had stayed in bed and pretended to have a

**fever;flu;_cold_;chickenpox;cancer**

anything that would've let her skip school today would've been a blessing from

**god;herfairygodmother;_ancientgoddesses_;buddha**

because now, as she walked across the main courtyard of her high school, she couldn't help but notice the mocking glares of josh hotz and his

**friends;crew;_entourage_;lapdogs;followers;_asskissers_**

this morning she woke up thinking that everything would be

**okay;fine;_good_;amazing;alright;_notbad_**

because even though she had emailed josh yesterday professing her love for him after she drank a bottle of her parents' best wine and got

**drunk;intoxicated;_inebriated_;tipsy;wasted;_hammered_;buzzed**

and then he replied saying that she was

**crazy;insane;_deranged_;ditzy;senseless;_foolish_**

alicia had thought that he was kidding, that it was all a

**joke;prank;_trick_;deception;stunt**

but looking into his eyes as she discreetly walked through the front door, she saw that he was not joking; that he was just a

**!heartless;**unfeeling**;**_uncaring_**;insensitive;**cocky**;**_cold-hearted_**;merciless!**

==a . s . s . h . o . l . e ==

and in that moment, she realized, that even though she would _die_ for him, he wouldn't do the

**same -****sām- pronoun (the same): the same thing as something previously mentioned**

_-fin-_

sorry for the long wait, my non-existent readers! xD anyway i'm back from vacation, so expect a ton of updating from me. :D hope you liked this chappie and thank you so much for reviewing tash && darling! i love you guys (:


End file.
